La Mejor de las Venganzas
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: "Prepárate Suki, porque aunque sea ciega, una niña, y mi aspecto sea frágil, puedo destruirte y conseguir mi objetivo… Descuida, La Bandida Ciega lo único que hará será vengarse." OS.


_**La Mejor de las Venganzas**_

* * *

**Summary:** "Prepárate Suki, porque aunque sea ciega, una niña, y mi aspecto sea frágil, puedo destruirte y conseguir mi objetivo… Descuida, La Bandida Ciega lo único que hará será vengarse." OS

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ATLA le pertenece a Michael y Bryan XD

Advertencia: Este OS puede contener las siguientes palabras: "Un físico mejor que el mío", "Busto perfecto" y "¡ME ESTÁ ROBANDO A MI NOVIO!" las cuales son propiedad de mi retorcida mente XD

Este OS, no tiene, repito, NO tiene ninguna relación con mis otros OS. Pero lo que si tiene es Tokka, ya lo veraaaaaannnn! XDDD

* * *

_**Suki POV**_

Hoy es y será un día muy especial, ¿quieren saber porqué? ¡Porque mi novio y yo cumplimos 3 maravillosos años juntos! ¿No es genial? :D

Hace 3 años me uní a un equipo que, a mi parecer, era de puros niños, los cuales sorprendentemente, derrotaron al ex-Señor del Fuego Ozai. Aang, conocido como el Avatar, me permitió participar en esta aventura para detener la guerra, en la cual salimos victoriosos y yo, con novio.

Sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta pero… ¡Él es el mejor novio de todo el mundo! Cariñoso, gracioso, _atractivo_, divertido, amable, simpático, _fiel_ y muy amoroso… Llamado Sokka de La Tribu Agua del Sur.

Sokka, es un chico de ya 18 años. Alto, fornido, moreno, _cola de lobo guerrero_, y que antes con 15 años, lo miras ahora y es capaz de hipnotizarte con tan azulada y marina mirada. ¡Tiene una encantadora sonrisa que puede derretirte con facilidad!

Mi cuñada favorita, Katara, conocida como la novia del Avatar (¡qué suerte!) es una gran Maestra Agua y encantadora chica, que pasó de ser la mandona de 14 a ser una dulce, hermosa y un poquito mandona chica de 17 años. Con los mismos ojos que Sokka, la misma piel y tono de cabello (excepto que ella tiene el cabello largo y trencitas). ¡Creció tanto que parece modelo!

Su novio, mejor conocido como el Avatar Aang, es ahora un despreocupado, pacífico y divertido chico de, cronológicamente, 115 años. Alto, fornido, dulce, encantador, de piel blanca y bellos ojos grises. Aunque sea calvo, ¡Es bastante atractivo!

Zuko, también conocido como el Señor del Fuego, en vez de ser el aburrido, enojado y nada sonriente chico de 17 años, pasó a ser un gran gobernante de La Nación del Fuego con 20 años. Antes era visiblemente atractivo, ahora, creo que le gana a Sokka (según Mai, su novia). Alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos dorados e hipnotizantes, cariñoso, nada amargado y alegre chico. Ya que soy una guerrera Kyoshi de alto grado, lo protejo siempre en las noches desde su palacio, ¡Hasta ni yo me lo creía!

Tanto tiempo había pasado que con tantas cosas que hacer, casi no nos veíamos mucho. Cosas de Avatares (en el caso de Aang), Preocupaciones con las Tribus (hablando de Katara y Sokka) y diligencias con La Nación del Fuego (ya saben de quién hablo).

Pero en el grupo teníamos a una niña, de no menos de 13 años, que le enseñó Tierra Control a Aang y la autodenominaron como La Mejor Maestra Tierra de Todos los Tiempos y Maestra Metal conocida hasta ahora. Recuerdo que la salvé de ahogarse en el Paso de la Serpiente (no comprendo por qué me beso en la mejilla), y que Sokka y ella eran inseparables (admito que tenía celos), pero no recuerdo su nombre… ¡Ah, sí! Toph Bei Fong.

Ruda, fuerte, sarcástica, alegre y nada amable niñita de, según Katara, 15 años. Recuerdo que tenía el pelo negro y una muy pálida piel, desde la lejanía la podían describir como una niña frágil e inocente, créanme, aunque sea ciega, no es para nada frágil e inocente.

Katara me dijo que Toph le escribía cartas (con ayuda de una sirvienta) diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba y la quería derrotar en un combate, había mencionado que fundó una academia de Metal Control Bei Fong. Que yo sepa, le encanta gritar.

Aang me había dicho que hoy nos visitaba Toph, y que no lo hacía antes debido a que había regresado con sus padres, y ellos la tenían que convertir en una dama de sociedad. Bueno, yo creo que… Oh, por dios.

Lentamente se acercaba a nosotros 5 una chica no tan alta, con un precioso cabello negro como el ébano, tez pálida como porcelana y sonrisa malévola.

Era Toph. Que al acercarse a nosotros noté cuanto había cambiado. El cabello le caía como cascada hasta la cintura, traía el flequillo tan característico de ella con su cintillo de siempre (solo que sin esos pompones). Traía puesto un vestido típico de la realeza, con detalles florales que le marcaban un físico mejor que el mío*. Curvas antes inexistentes, busto perfecto* (qué envidia), y un escote en V que dejaba volar la imaginación. Sus ojos ciegos eran resaltados con un poco de sombra, sus labios estaban retocados por un brillo que los hacía verse irresistibles.

Me quedé tan sorprendida que luego, me enfurecí al ver una alfombra de saliva cayendo de la boca de los 3 chicos (incluyendo a mi novio) para darle la bienvenida a Toph. Respiré profundamente al ver como ella, normalmente, pisaba la alfombra y abrazaba a Sokka como si no hubiera mañana.

Él no salía de su asombro

-T-Toph… ¿Eres tú?-Balbuceó Sokka sorprendido. Ella se rió enérgicamente.

-¡Pero claro que soy yo, Capitán Boomerang!-Rió fuertemente Toph-¿Porqué tantos nervios muchachos? ¡Solo soy yo! No soy Azula.-Sonrió ésta al escuchar que todos (excepto yo) tragaban saliva.

-No es eso Toph, es que estás muy cambiada… No te reconocía.-Agregó Katara abrazándola. Toph sonrió.

-¡Ni yo! Y eso que nunca te olvidé.-Concordó Aang alzándola y dándole un cariñoso abrazo, ella rió.

-Estás fuerte, Pies Ligeros.-Toph le golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

-Merezco un abrazo de la niñata que acaba de llegar, yo la extrañé.-Mencionó Zuko abriéndole los brazos. Toph lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-También te mereces un afectuoso golpe, Llamitas. Pero por hoy lo pasaré.-Añadió Toph. Yo tosí falsamente mirando a Sokka.

Él ladeó su cabeza a un lado.

-Oye, Toph. Estás muy bonita.-La halagué yo amablemente. Ella se volvió a reír.

Alcé una ceja.

-Gracias, chica abanico (siempre, siempre odié ese apodo), pero parece que no estás muy contenta de que haya venido.-Toph se cruzó de brazos debajo de su escote, _levantándoselo_. Emití un pequeño gruñido.

-¡No, no! ¡Al contrario! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, es más, podría abrazarte!-Mentí para que no notara nada, ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Olvidas que sé cuando alguien miente? Y te diré, que perfeccioné cada una de mis habilidades.-Toph sonrió maquiavélicamente. Yo tragué saliva

Parezco Sokka. Se me olvidó por completo _ese detalle_.

-Eeehhh, te equivocas, pues…-Toph levantó la mirada para enfocarla en algo en especifico (creo que ese _algo_era yo), y entrecerró los ojos.

_Oh, oh, ohhh… se ve demasiado hermosa… __¿Qué haré? Hoy es un día especial, ella no puede arruinarlo con esa artificial belleza_.-Pensé nerviosa.

Pero me di cuenta, de que su belleza, _no era_ _artificial_.

Ella se río tranquilamente.-Después hablamos de esto, ¿si?-Toph sonrió una vez más.

Toph me ignoró y se volvió hacia Sokka, él sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, ella lo besó en la mejilla.

Me dio un tic en el ojo.

-Te extrañé muchísimo, tus golpes y sarcasmos me hacen mucha falta.-Dijo Sokka acariciándole la mejilla. Ella sonrió.

-Yo también te extrañé, hace tiempo que no escucho tus quejas.-Toph le dio un golpe en el brazo, el rió.

Aang al ver la escena (y ver mi cara) se rió y nos invitó a todos a la sala principal del palacio de Zuko. El equipo Avatar se había reunido otra vez.

-Y… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Toph?-Mencionó Aang contento de ver el ambiente. La recién nombrada se encogió de hombros.

-Nada raro. Solo cosas de muñequitas para volverme una dama. Maquillaje, ropa, peinados, uñas, pies, cuerpo, voz… etc, etc.-Respondió Toph suavemente. Wow, convertirla en dama debió de ser difícil.

-Te negabas, ¿No es así?-Agregó Sokka riendo. Éste pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros atrayéndome a él. Me acomodé en su brazo y sonreí al ver a Toph sonriendo.

-Y bastante, Capitán. Odiaba todo eso, pero extrañaba a mis padres, me tuve que dejar convertir en dama. ¿Pero sabes? Hubo unas cosas que me encantó aprender.-Toph sonrió malévolamente. Colocó sus dos manos detrás de ella, apoyándose en ellos, los estiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver su largo y blanco cuello. Observé un collar de metal que tenía una 'T' colgando de él.

La curiosidad me inundaba con respecto a ese collar. Pero Katara me tomó la palabra para preguntar.

-¿Y ese collar?-Preguntó Katara señalándolo para que todos lo viéramos. Toph sujetó el dije con la inicial de su nombre y lo apretó en su mano.

-Me lo regalaron mis padres en mi cumpleaños 15. Dijeron que siempre lo tuviera, porque era un regalo para demostrar cuán orgullosos estaban de mi.-Toph sonrió.

Katara también sonrió.-Era el final de tus lecciones, ¿no?-Toph asintió-Y dime, ¿qué fue lo que te gustó aprender?-Preguntó ésta. Toph se mordió el labio.

-A cantar…-Antes de que Toph siguiera hablando Katara se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola. _O asfixiándola_.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡TÚ CANTAS! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡CÁNTAME! ¡CÁNTAMEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritó una emocionada Katara. Toph se rió.

-Ok, ok, tranquila, pero te cantaré un poquito para cantarles después una canción completa, ¿Quieres?-Por la cara que Toph ponía, parece que lo está disfrutando.

Katara emitió un profundo, largo y demasiado fuerte sí.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

Era dulce, aguda y muy angelical.

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

-Hasta ahí, no más.-Advirtió Toph. Yo me había quedado con la boca abierta, nunca escuché una voz tan bonita, y parece que Katara estaba más emocionada que nunca.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Qué hermosa voz! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!-Katara abrazó a Toph fuertemente, ella rió y palmeó suavemente su espalda.

Sokka, Zuko, Aang y yo teníamos cara de WTF.

-Chica, cálmate, no es para tanto.-

-¡Me encanta tu voz! ¡¿Cómo no pu… mmmphhh.-Toph suspiró al taparle la boca.

Zuko, al notal el ambiente, preguntó.-Olvidando todo esto, ¿Qué les parece si los invito a la Isla Ember a divertirnos?-

-Gran idea Llamitas.-Halagó Toph. Zuko rodó los ojos.

Todos aceptamos y concordamos en partir esta noche.

* * *

_**Toph POV**_

Mi plan está saliendo totalmente a la perfección, ya que mañana, en la Isla Ember, ejecutare el paso dos. El paso uno fue venir hacía aquí y planificar todo, ahora, el paso dos será darle envidia a mi querida víctima, Suki.

Prepárate Suki, porque aunque sea ciega, una niña, y mi aspecto sea frágil, puedo destruirte y conseguir mi objetivo… Descuida, La Bandida Ciega lo único que hará será vengarse.*

* * *

_**Suki POV**_

Ya habíamos llegado a la Isla Ember, desempaqué y me puse mi traje de baño favorito, no sé porqué, pero me encanta el color vinotinto.

Consistía en un encaje de dos piezas: la de arriba marcaba el busto como un bikini, y lo que lo sostenía era una cinta que se ataba a la pieza y al cuello en forma de V, y la pieza se ataba por detrás; la parte de abajo era una falda sencilla, del mismo color que la parte de arriba, pero tapaba la típica pieza de abajo de un bikini, también del mismo color.

Salí afuera de mi habitación y el clima era tan tranquilo, que se me había olvidado de hacía allí, preocupaciones, tristezas y todo se esfumaba de mi mente al sentir en mi cara la fresca brisa del océano. Pegué un ligero saltito al sentir unos brazos alrededor de mí, reí y me voltee.

Sokka vestía unos taparrabos color celeste, sonreí y miré su _perfecto_ cuerpo, me sonrojé y él me besó.

-Vamos, te haré una escultura mucho mejor que la de hace 3 años, ya lo verás.-Me sonrió y me jaló hacía la playa.

Vi a Katara con un encaje de dos piezas color celeste, sencillo bikini que le marcaba su bello cuerpo, le halagué el traje de baño y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío.

Aang y Zuko llegaron hacía nosotros con bermudas puestas. Marrones las de Aang y rojas las de Zuko. Nos halagaron y llamamos a Toph.

Me dio otro tic cuando la vi venir con un bikini verde césped. La parte de arriba era stapless, pero tenía un botón sin fondo de color verde más oscuro en medio de la pieza, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su busto, y se sostenía en una tira atada al cuello. Y la parte de abajo era la pieza normal, del mismo color de la pieza anterior. Cabello suelto con su típico flequillo y un cintillo verde pálido.

Sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-¿Qué hay?-Saludó Toph con una mano en su cintura. Katara sonrió.

-¡Toph, me encanta ese traje de baño! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¡Quiero uno así!-Preguntó Katara viendo más de cerca el bikini de Toph. Ésta sonrío.

-Me lo compraron para practicar mi caminar elegante. También sirve para ir a la playa.-Mencionó Toph sonriendo al escuchar la saliva que se tragaban los chicos.

_Qué envidia_.

Me golpee mentalmente por mi arranque de envidia.

Los chicos trataban de no balbucear incoherencias para halagarle decentemente su vestuario.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de balbuceaderas-Agregó Katara hartándose de la actitud de los chicos-¡Vamos a divertirnos!-Ésta exclamó y todos gritamos con ella en coro, corriendo hacia la arena.

Katara y yo pusimos nuestras mantas en el suelo y nos dispusimos a ver a Sokka, Aang y Toph competir para hacer la mejor escultura de arena. Suspiré nostálgica al recordar la fiesta de playa que tuvimos hace 3 años con solo uno o dos días para el Cometa de Sozin.

Con la diferencia de que la escultura que Sokka hacía de mi (o eso creo) parecía más entendible por si querías adivinar qué era.

Aang estaba esculpiendo una estatua de Katara en forma de sirena, me reí al ver a Katara sonrojada.

Zuko se había sentado en unas rocas a nuestro lado, bebiendo jugo de sandía. Nos sirvió unos vasos amablemente.

Toph al hacer un pequeño movimiento, apareció en la arena ante nosotros una escultura perfectamente detallada de La Nación del Fuego. Zuko no salía de su asombro.

Todos le aplaudimos su maravilloso e increíble trabajo.

_Presumida_.-Sacudí mi cabeza al pensar en esa estupidez.

Sokka hizo un puchero al ver como Katara, Zuko y yo le escribíamos a Toph su puntaje en la arena mientras ella sonreía victoriosa.

-¡Mira Suki! ¡Eres tú!-Me señaló Sokka con sonrisa infantil, me reí.

Pensé que era yo, pero al ver los detalles, parece que se esmeró mucho. Fui sincera con él.

-Me encanta Sokka, has mejorado bastante.-Le escribí en la arena su puntaje, 10. El me besó en la mejilla.

Katara aplaudió fuertemente a Aang por su escultura. Yo también le aplaudí, estaba perfectamente detallada. Él la llamó: "La sirena Katara". Ésta corrió a besarlo y mostrarle su puntaje, un gigante 10.

Todos disfrutamos de nuestras bebidas y reímos con nuestros chistes e historias. Cuando vimos el mar tan pacífico, nos animamos a bañarnos.

Toph era la única que no se movió.

Sokka rió.- ¿Qué pasa Toph? ¿Le tienes miedo al agua?-Toph sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Pero qué dices Snoozles? ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!-Aseguró ésta convencida. Sokka se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa malévola.

-Pues parece… ¡Que si!-Exclamó y ágilmente, cargó a Toph al estilo nupcial y corrió con ella en brazos hacia el agua. Toph pataleaba y gritaba, pero perdió la batalla cuando Sokka la sumergió al agua.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME! ¡KATARA! ¡AANG! ¡ZUKO! ¡AYÚDENME!-Gritaba Toph en los brazos de Sokka (el cual ya la había sumergido al agua, otra vez).

-¿No sabes nadar?-Preguntó Sokka al verla dejar de patalear, respirando dificultadamente. Ella dudó.- ¿No te enseñaron?-Toph negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame ayudarte, te enseñaré. Solo confía en mí, ¿sí?-Sokka la apretó hacia él y ella se abrazó a su cuello buscando protección.

Alcé una ceja.-_Cálmate Suki, son y siguen siendo mejores amigos, no te pongas celosa, no es que ella te lo quisiera quitar… ¿O sí?_-Suspiré y acompañé a Katara a buscar conchas de mar.

* * *

_**Toph POV**_

El plan se está yendo abajo, yo no planee esto, ¡No lo hice! Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, pero… no quisiera detenerlo.

Sentía como Sokka me sujetaba y me enseñaba a flotar, eran tan cariñoso conmigo, que olvidé por un momento cual era mi objetivo al venir aquí. Sokka me

dijo que extendiera mis brazos y piernas sobre el agua. Escuché su corazón acelerarse (de seguro fue por mostrar mis piernas), y me soltó suave y lentamente.

Me sentí libre, tranquila y el agua me abrazaba cariñosamente, sonreí.

4 o 5 minutos después salté hacia sus brazos y lo besé en la mejilla, demostrándole lo emocionaba que estaba.

-¡Sé flotar! ¡Sé flotar! ¿Me viste Sokka? ¿Me viste?-Le pregunté emocionada. No había notado que yo parecía la niña de 12 años que una vez fui.

Sokka se rió y me atrajo hacia él.-Sí, te vi Toph, y estuviste excelente.-Me halagó suavemente. Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mí y supe que estábamos demasiado cerca. Lo tomé de la nuca para besarlo, y al notar que él quería hacer lo mismo, me acerqué lentamente. Al rozar nuestros labios sentí esa descarga eléctrica que siempre me aparecía al guiarme de Sokka cuando era pequeña.

Él se separó bruscamente. Yo resoplé al sentirle un escalofrío.

-Lo siento Toph, pero esto está mal, salgo con Suki.-Dijo Sokka entristecido. Soplé mi flequillo y me acerqué a su oído.

-Lo sé, pero, también sé que tú quieres estar conmigo, que disfrutarías mucho esto si tan solo… _no salieras con Suki_.-Le provoqué un estremecimiento ligero al susurrarle en el oído, me separé de él y sonreí.

-Estoy confundido, ¿De acuerdo? Estoy demasiado confundido, hace tiempo que siento algo por ti mayor que la amistad y que no sé qué hacer con Suki…-Sonreí-Toph, te pido tiempo, unos días, solo dame tiempo, te prometo que te daré una respuesta.-Me rogó Sokka. Yo asentí.

Esto no era parte del plan pero… admito que me enamoré de él desde que tenía 12 años, juré venganza y la estuve planeando durante estos 3 años. Hasta admito que nunca, nunca lo pude olvidar, así que al finalizar mi venganza, tanto Sokka como yo estaremos felices.

Solo espero que todo salga tal y como lo planee.

* * *

_**Suki POV**_

Recolecté con Katara unas conchas de mar, tan hermosas que me quedé con algunas rogándole a Katara, ella accedió y corrí a mostrárselas a Sokka. Pero mis conchas se resbalaron de mis manos al ver esa escena.

Toph y Sokka estaban rozando sus labios, en mis narices. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas huir de ahí, pero no podía, mis piernas no respondían. Me sentí una completa estúpida en ese momento, al verla a ella, hablándole en el oído. ¡Claro! ¡La muy bonita lo estaba conquistando! ¡No, robando! ¡Sí! ¡ME ESTÁ ROBANDO A MI NOVIO!*

Iba a jurar venganza cuando de pronto veo a Sokka, como disculpándose con ella, y ésta sonriendo, callé mis descontrolados pensamientos al verlo venir hacia mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro, en señal de disculpa.

Recogí mis conchas y secándome las lagrimas, lo abracé y olvidé por completo lo antes sucedido, solo era un malentendido, más nada, era yo actuando como estúpida.

Solo espero que no se repita.

* * *

Unas horas después, cayó la noche con un atardecer muy hermoso, juntándonos todos, le sonreímos al anochecer.

Nos sentamos en la tibia arena oscurecida por la noche, en círculo, con una fogata en medio que Zuko y Aang habían encendido. Contamos historias de terror y de comedia. Lo gracioso fue que Katara y Sokka se estaban peleando por contar comedia y romance, lo repetían una y otra vez, hasta que Zuko los calló y dijo:-Que sea una comedia romántica.- Todos reímos excepto los hermanos.

Aang había traído un instrumento musical que había encontrado hace 2 años, era una guitarra según él, y nos podía ayudar a cantar. Aang se puso en pose de "estoy pensando" y chasqueó los dedos con la guitarra en su regazo.

-¡Toph! ¿No habías dicho que nos cantarías después? ¿Por qué no ahora? Estamos todos juntos aquí y tengo un instrumento.-Sugirió Aang emocionado. Katara, Sokka, Zuko y yo lo apoyamos. Toph se encogió de hombros.

-No sé Pies Ligeros, con estas brisas de la noche podría perder mi voz o algo parecido.-Agregó Toph dudosa. Todos dijimos lo contrario.

-Estarás bien, Katara puede cantar contigo, ella canta precioso.-Instó Aang con tono romántico, Katara se sonrojó.

-A mi me parece bien. Vamos Toph, cantemos una canción.-Katara aceptó y trató de convencer a Toph, ésta suspiró.

-Está bien, cantemos, pero solo una, me dijeron que protegiera mi voz.-Aceptó Toph. Ésta le susurró algo a Aang y éste comenzó a tocar.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

Katara cantó la siguiente estrofa.

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

Toph siguió con Katara.

_And it takes my breath away _

_What you do, so naturally_

Luego las dos empezaron a cantar en coro.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

Toph cantó sola la siguiente.

_You have a way of moving me _

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally (You know it does)_

_It comes naturally_

_Mmmm yeah_

Después cantaron las dos.

_And I takes my breath away (Everytime)_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

Todos aplaudimos. Toph y Katara rieron.

-¡Cantas excelente Toph! Y casi no te escucho cantar Kat.-Dijo Sokka riendo.

-Jajajajaja… gracias Sokka.-Toph agradeció. Luego se relamió los labios sonriente. Sokka se estremeció, creí que tenía frío así que lo abracé.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿O no?-Le pregunté a mi novio preocupada, el asintió y me abrazó. Toph se rió.

Alcé una ceja.-_Algo está planeando, y descubriré qué es_.-Pensé abrazando a Sokka para darle algo de calor.

-Cantas muy hermoso Katara, me conmoviste-Sonrió Aang pícaro, Katara se sonrojó-Y tú Toph, cantas precioso, desde que te conocí supe que no solo tu don era tu tierra-control. Ahora sé que tu voz es un gran don. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos.-Toph desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Lo están.-Añadió ésta.

Todos sonreímos.

Minutos más tarde, Katara, Aang y Sokka se dispusieron a pescar peces langosta (los guales son como del tamaño de tu brazo). Sokka se quejaba y hacía pucheros al ver como los maestros-agua pescaban más que él (y eso que él no pescó nada). Me reí y le dije que no importaba.

Nos sentamos a comer pinchos y al terminar nos fuimos a dormir, nos quedaríamos unos días más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, me vestí y acomodé mi cama, Sokka seguía durmiendo, y _roncando_, me reí y lo besé en la frente.

Al salir vi a Katara saludándome, repetí el gesto y ella me sirvió un plato del pescado que sobró ayer, le agradecí y empecé a comer.

Toph se acercó apresurada hacia nosotras deteniéndose para respirar.

Paré de comer para voltearme y ver que sucedía al escuchar unos gritos:-¡TOPH! ¡TE PEDÍ TIEMPO! ¡NO ESTO!-Era Sokka, miré inquisitivamente a Toph. Katara solo se reía.

-Hace mucho tiempo que Sokka no se enojaba así, ¡Cuánto te extrañé Toph!-Katara estaba muy emocionada.

De pronto un salvaje Sokka aparece.- ¡Toph! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Literalmente tuve un _incómodo _y un poco _bonito_ despertar! ¡Te pedí tiempo! ¿¡SABES LO QUE DEBERIAS HACER CON ÉL?! ¡PENSAR! ¿¡Y SABES QUÉ?! ¡YO ESTOY HACIENDO ESO!-Gritó Sokka iracundo. Miré a una Toph que se retorcía de la risa. A Sokka le apareció un tic en la ceja.

-¡Oh vamos, ronquidos! Admite que te gustó.-Dijo Toph sonriendo. Yo miré a Sokka.

-Bueno, lo admito-Ella volvió a sonreír-¡Pero sabes que esto está mal! ¡Mal! ¡M-a-l, maaaaaaal!-Añadió Sokka tratando de convencerla. Me inundó la curiosidad y le pregunté a Sokka qué pasaba. Él me quitó un poco de mi desayuno y se lo comió apresuradamente.

Tragó.-Ella me…-Él dudó-Despertó golpeándome, de una manera que me gustó.-Respondió nervioso. Toph se río.

Cualquier cosa que _ella_ esté haciendo, no me gusta para nada.

* * *

_**Toph POV**_

Me desperté temprano (en contra de mi voluntad) para darle un agradable despertar a Sokka. No me cambié de ropa y con mi pijama puesta todavía me dirigí al cuarto de Sokka.

Sigilosamente, entré a su cuarto y lo escuché roncando, rodé los ojos y me dispuse a montarme en su vientre, estiré las piernas y apoyé mis manos a los costados de su cintura en la cama, estiré mis brazos para acomodar mi escote y que se me notara le busto. Toqué varias veces su cara y supe que había despertado (él había dejado de roncar), me acomodé y sonreí.

-Hola.-Saludé sonriente y él empezó a gritar, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, deteniéndolo. Sentí su cara caliente y supe que esa era mi señal para correr. Me alejé apresuradamente llegando al comedor en donde sentí las vibraciones de La chica abanico y La Reina del Azúcar. Tomé aire y escuché los gritos de Sokka. Katara se río conmigo.

Escuché las quejas de Sokka y le dije que admitiera que le gustó que los despertara, para mi fortuna lo admitió, pero dejó de quejarse para ir con La chica abanico. Por lo que sentí, él le mintió para no decir nada, sonreí y soplé mi flequillo.

Hoy, mi venganza culminaría. Debido a que el día de hoy, Suki sufriría.

* * *

_**Suki POV**_

Olvidando todo lo que ocurrió esta mañana debido a esa _escenita_, estuvimos plañendo hacer un picnic en la playa, después de almorzar.

Katara y yo hicimos unos postres de sandía y los chicos estaban haciendo unas bebidas para servirlas allí, Toph les hizo un contenedor de bebidas de metal para mantenerlas frías. Pusimos todo en la cesta y nos fuimos a la playa.

Nos sentamos todos en círculo en una manta grande que nos puso Zuko, colocando la cesta en medio de nosotros.

Disfrutamos nuestros postres y bebidas contando chistes y demás cosas, pero Toph había estado algo rara en estos momentos. Aang se animó a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Ella solo se levantó y movió las piernas al mismo tiempo que sus manos, y de la arena salieron unas esposas que encadenaron mis pies y manos, evitando que me moviera. Sokka iba a mojar las esposas con agua pero Toph también lo encadenó, es más, encadenó a los demás.

-Lamento haberles hecho eso, pero desde pequeña siempre quise hacerle eso a La chica abanico-Alcé la ceja incrédula-Sé que suena egoísta, pero no puedo permitir que la liberen, y lo siento, pero esto será aún más egoísta, Perdónenme.-Forcejee para intentar liberarme, pero me era inútil.

Negué nerviosa la cabeza muchas veces diciéndole a Toph que no lo hiciera, no, le grité que no lo hiciera. Pero me ignoró y se dispuso a suspirar. Se inclinó ante Sokka sentándose y le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que YO era su novia, no ella. Pero ella sopló su flequillo y tomó a Sokka de la nuca y le susurró:-Se acabó el tiempo.-Luego lo besó.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y comencé a llorar, se me nubló la vista al querer ver a Toph deteniéndose, pero era algo estúpido, ella lo seguía besando.

Bajé la cabeza para observar como mis lágrimas caían sin control en la arena. Levanté luego mí mirada llena de lágrimas para ver como Toph se separaba de Sokka y le decía algo al oído, boté más y más lágrimas al saber que era.

Ella se le había declarado.

Toph se le había declarado a mi novio. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente conteniendo todas mis lágrimas y apreté fuertemente mis dientes que sentí que me los rompería, pero el dolor era horrible.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué?-Pregunté yo con la voz entre cortada. Sokka me miraba totalmente adolorido.

-Venganza.-Abrí mis ojos de par en par al escuchar eso-Espero que entiendas todo lo que te diré, porque no lo repetiré y tu querido novio me apoya.-Sokka desvió la mirada. Sorbí mi nariz al ver como ella liberaba a Sokka y a los demás.

Toph suspiró, parece que se le dificultaba decirlo.-Sé que conociste a Sokka antes que yo, pero tú no eras su novia, así que no te podrás quejar-Toph resopló-Desde que era pequeña, me enamoré de tu novio, su voz me atraía, me gustaba molestarlo y me animé a ser su amiga, él me aceptó. Cuando estábamos en El Paso de la Serpiente, yo había aprovechado para que el me rescatara al caerme al mar, pero eras tú, así que perdí toda mi esperanza al saber que allí ustedes se habían empatado. Cuando te fuiste me ilusioné bastante al saber que no estabas, y le iba a pedir el empate creyendo que habían terminado, pero al suceder lo de Ba Sing Se, no quise decir nada, es más, me sentía derrotada. Al entrar a La Nación del Fuego, mis esperanzas subieron cuando supe que él me quería mucho al regalarme este brazalete.-De su escote del bikini sacó una piedra oscurecida, la moldeó entre sus manos y se la colocó en el brazo.

Miré incrédula ese pequeño brazalete.-_Él nunca me regaló algo así, no puede ser…_

Toph acarició tiernamente el pequeño accesorio y continuó.-Cuando me convertí en La Fugitiva, al hacer travesuras, me pelee con Katara, y Sokka tuvo una charla conmigo para animarme y poder reconciliarme con ella, me contó unos de sus secretos más íntimos y supe que me tenía confianza. En La Invasión, al mostrarle mis habilidades de metal control abriendo una gran puerta, el me había halagado, y mi esperanzas subieron aún más.

Cuando Zuko, al _casi_ unirse a nuestro grupo, accidentalmente me quemó los pies-Se oyó una disculpa de fondo-Sokka fue el primero en cargarme y protegerme de Zuko, ya que había quedado inválida… Pero cayeron de nuevo mis esperanzas cuando él cometió el error de salvarte de aquella prisión, disimulé y lo ignoré.-Toph suspiró fuertemente, yo la miraba con tristeza.

Ella prosiguió.-En el cometa de Sozin, cuando él te hizo esa escultura, dije que posiblemente terminarías con él por tan horrendo arte, disimulé mi tristeza prestándole atención a Zuko y Aang cuando supe que eso fue todo lo contrario. Después, cuando Tío Iroh nos mandó a Sokka, a ti y a mí a detener las aeronaves al desaparecer Aang, ¿recuerdas que me sujeté fuertemente a Sokka cuando viajamos en ese animal? Te tuviste que dar cuenta que de él me guío todo el tiempo, cuando camino en lugares que no puedo ver, ese era un lugar de esos. Al separarte tú de nosotros dos, él se encargó de protegerme, velar por mi seguridad, y sacrificó su pierna, boomerang y espada, ¡Por mí! ¡Solo por mí! No pude sonreír al saber que él y yo podíamos morir, pero al menos nos salvaste, gracias. Durante estos 3 años, planeaba juntarme con él, y decirle cuanto lo amaba y que nunca lo pude olvidar, pero darte una venganza era lo único que pensaba, así que me dejé convertir en una preciosa chica.-Esto era lo que quería saber, yo sabía, sabía que estaba molesta conmigo, pero… pobrecita.

-Toph…-Ella calló a Sokka…

-Aprendí a cantar, bailar, caminar como modelo… ¡Hasta soporté miles de sesiones de maquillaje, peinado, ropa y que tocaran mis pies solo para vengarme! Me habían dicho que si tomaba mucha leche, comía cosas saludables y mantenía una constante dieta, tendría un cuerpo de una diosa… Pero esto-Se señaló todo el cuerpo-No me había salido por la dieta, me había salido antes de pegarme a esa dieta, supe que todo lo que tengo es _mío_, no era artificial, era natural, y rechacé miles de pretendientes por esta venganza, Yo a esta edad, mis padres quieren que me case, pero no lo haré con un príncipe de alta sociedad… Hice todo esto, soporté casa cosa, y te rompí el corazón… solo… porque con el que quiero casarme es con Sokka.-Se me partió en miles de pedacitos el corazón al ver como ella derramaba lágrimas, tomé aire, y me animé a destruir mi felicidad.

-Toph, oye… no importa, solo… no llores ¿sí?... Si quieres estar con Sokka, puedes hacerlo.-Ella emitió un qué apenas audible. Yo sonreí y le pedí que me liberara, ella lo hizo.

Me acerqué a Toph y la tomé por los hombros.-Nunca supe que estabas sufriendo tanto, te pido me perdones, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, que yo te hacía daño, no lo hubiera ni pensado estar con él… Perdóname…-Ella se sorbió la nariz y asintió con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas-Déjame terminar decentemente con Sokka ¿sí? Merecen estar juntos.-Le acaricié la cabeza y me dirigí hacía Sokka. Él quería llorar.

Lo abracé.-Quédate con ella, es demasiado dulce como para soportar una herida tan grande y dolorosa.-Él asintió y lo besé en la mejilla. Le susurré un _cuídala_ y me alejé de él. Sokka se levantó y corrió a abrazar a Toph.

-¡Oye! Me asfixias.-Dijo Toph siendo abrazada por Sokka. Él la besó.

-No sabía cuánto daño te había hecho, perdóname. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Se disculpó Sokka acariciándole la mejilla. Ella lo jaló de la camisa y lo besó.

Aunque terminé con el amor de mi vida, lo hice por una buena razón. Como dicen por ahí, si amas algo, déjalo ir.

* * *

_**Toph POV**_

Mi plan en realidad era, tomar venganza dejándola encadenada y llevarme a Sokka, pero noté sus vibraciones aceleradas y débiles. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí una egoísta, muy, muy egoísta, así que le conté todas las heridas que ella había provocado, pero no pensé que me daría a Sokka por lástima, solo que le daría lástima mi historia, no eso.

Ella entendió perfectamente, y terminó con él. Me sentí realmente feliz al saber que al fin era mío, pero la culpa de hacerla sufrir me carcomía, así que me disculpé con ella por encadenarla, casi besarme a Sokka en el mar, y haber llegado para solo darle envidia con mi cuerpo y mi ropa. Aceptó mi disculpa y continuamos con el picnic, claro, que con los demás en estado de shock, me reí y chasquee mis dedos, haciendo que a todos ellos les cayera arena en forma de cascada. Se quejaron porque los postres habían quedado llenos de arena, pero escuché como Pies Ligeros quitaba toda la arena de los postres, siguieron comiendo y me estuvieron preguntando como estuve soportando todo ese dolor, cómo también soportaba sesiones de tantas cosas, y hasta la Princesa del Drama (así también llamo a Katara) me preguntó cómo mi cuerpo adquirió tal forma sin la dieta. La encadené otra vez a la arena por formularme esa pregunta. Todos rieron.

* * *

Un año pasó, y todo seguía igual. O no.

Sokka seguía conmigo (mi padre lo aceptó–algo raro– y mi madre preguntó cuándo sería la boda, me sonrojé tanto que me arrastré a Sokka lejos de ahí), Suki se volvió mi amiga, Katara (ahora La Señora Avatar XD) se había comprometido con Aang al cumplir sus dieciocho (cuando ella dijo sí, lo escuchó las cuatro naciones), Zuko se casó con Mai (ahora El Señor del Fuego Amargo XP). Hasta que cumplí mis dieciséis.

Sokka me regaló un collar de noviazgo con el símbolo de La Tribu Agua del Sur junto con la del Reino Tierra (nunca dejé de toquetear ese collar). Me emocioné tanto que hasta ahora no me lo he quitado (ni para bañarme). Hasta ahora he estado muy inquieta, no sabía cómo sería el de matrimonio XD.

Las cosas han estado tan _raras_ hasta ahora, que no sé cómo explicarlas. Así que, solo diré que esta noche, al haber estado otra vez separados todos, nos reuniremos en La Tribu Agua del Sur, ¿porqué? Me estoy quejando.

¡Pasó un año! ¡Y Sokka tiene miedo de presentarme a su padre! (admito que yo tengo un poco de miedo ir allá) ¿porqué? Es un miedoso.

Katara se retorcía tanto de la risa, que me hizo un abrigo para el frío, Aang nos fue a buscar en Appa y nos fuimos. Llegamos, y lo primero que hice fue sujetarme se Sokka, el se río y me acarició la cabeza.

Zuko y Suki ya habían llegado, y nos reunimos en el iglú de la abuela de Sokka y Katara (ni idea de porqué llaman a su abuela Gran-Gran). Conocí a su padre Hakoda, y le caí muy bien. Se la pasó todo el día diciendo esto:-¡¿QUE QUÉ?! ¡¿SABE METAL-CONTROL?! ¡¿DETUVO LAS AERONAVES?! ¡¿SU HISTORIAL DE VICTORIAS ES DE 41-0?! ¡¿CON SOLO 12 AÑOS HIZO TODO ESO?! ¡¿ES TU NOVIA?! ¡SANTO KURUK! ¡BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA! ¡LARGA VIDA A LA MEJOR MAESTRA-TIERRA DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!-Nunca me imaginé que le encantaran los maestros-tierra. Y menos yo. Y eso que él me cayó, demasiado bien. Jamás pensé que las bromas fueran de familia.

También me deslicé con Sokka en unos pingüinos raros que soportaban tu peso. Sentí tanto miedo que golpee a Sokka tan fuerte, que aún me duele la mano.

Al llegar a mi casa, Sokka se estaba despidiendo mío cuando de pronto…

Una salvaje madre desesperada por matrimonio y por tener nietos aparece.

-¡Cariño! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Ven, pasa! ¿Quieres té? ¿O más bien agua? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te quedarás a dormir? ¿Bolsa de dormir o habitación propia? ¿O quieres dormir con Toph? ¡Claro, claro! Quieren _privacidad_ en _ese_ momento. Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo. Pero, dime… ¿Dormirás con ella o…?-Esto iba demasiado lejos.

-¡MAMÁ!-Le grité yo callándola, no me gustaba como estaba yendo eso.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Sé que quiere estar so…-

-Mamá, tengo di-e-si-sé-is a-ños. Sokka no se quedará a dormir, por-que no.-Le dije seca. Sus vibraciones se calmaron y la sentí irse. Suspiré y le pasé los brazos a Sokka por el cuello. Ya no necesitaba ser más alta mediante tierra-control.

-Tu madre está… desesperada por matrimonio… ¿O me equivoco?-Sokka se rió y pegó su frente a la mía. Yo sonreí.

-No solo eso. Ella _necesita_ nietos.-Añadí. Él soltó otra risita.

-No creo que eso sea un problema.-Mencionó él. Yo me reí.

-Ahora te esperas, porque tentarte es mucho más fácil.-Reí yo. Luego lo tomé de la camisa y lo besé. No quise detenerme cuando sentí las vibraciones de mi madre comenzando a acelerarse. Nos separamos buscando aire y reímos suavemente.

Sokka me acarició la mejilla.- ¿Qué dirías si te digo, que quiero dormir contigo?-Preguntó Sokka dándome pequeños besos en toda la cara. Me quejé por las cosquillas.

-Te diría… que dormirás en el piso, Capitán Boomerang.-Nos reímos y lo volví a besar.

Al final mi venganza, no fue tan mala.

* * *

_**Fin :P**_

Qué tal? XD A mi me gustó. :P

Concepto: Toph quería vengarse de Suki por no dejarle estar con Sokka. Pasan 3 años y el equipo Avatar se reúne otra vez. Esta vez con una Toph rencorosa. Con el POV Suki, ella irá contando poco a poco lo que Toph irá haciendo, pero lo que Suki no sabe es porqué Toph hacía todas esas cosas. Con el POV Toph, ésta irá contando poquito a poquito lo que le irá pasando a medida que ejecuta partes de su venganza, como se siente con Sokka, y como con Suki. Toph les demuestra su canto, lo bien que se ve su físico con trajes de baño, y al final lo que sentía y sigue sintiendo por Sokka. Suki se disculpa con ella al descubrir cuantas heridas no cicatrizaban en Toph y le cede a Sokka.

Al final, verán lo bien que ha pasado El equipo Avatar (en especial Toph) en un año. XD

Espero les guste, porque pronto aparecerá una continuación de ¡Mi Balcón! Espérenlo.

Se despide: _Nie_~

P.D. *: tres son las palabras de advertencia que nombré, y uno es el summary xP


End file.
